Floro Sapien
Floro Sapiens are enemies that appear in Super Paper Mario. Appearance Floro Sapiens are plant-like enemies with petals for heads and stems they use for legs. They are also only seen with mouths as they are capable of taking and their petals come in three different colors: yellow, red, and purple. Behavior Personalities Floro Sapiens appear to be easy going individuals until they are provoked. They are also very loyal to their leader, King Croacus IV. Attacks *'Head Toss': Floro Sapiens are capable of tossing their heads as their way of attacking. They can also regenerate another head after a little while. *'Stem Contact': Even after a Floro Sapien has been damaged and lost its head, its stem will still remain on the ground and will continue to walk around until it is fully defeated. History Chapter 5-1: Downtown of Crag The Floro Sapiens were first mentioned by the Cragnon leader who says they have been kidnapping other Cragnons for, at the time, unknown reasons. Soon, this is proven true as some Floro Sapiens have returned and kidnapped more Cragnons promoting the heroes (Mario, Princess Peach, Bowser, and Tippi) to go after them. The Floro Sapiens will then escape into the Gap of Crag. Chapter 5-2: Pixls,Tablets,and Crag The Floro Sapiens were seen with the kidnapped Cragnons at the Gap of Crag. However, they managed to escape underground via Warp Pipe and block it off with a giant yellow block. Eventually, the heroes manage to break away the yellow block with the Pixl Cudge and end up underground at the Floro Sapiens home: Floro Caverns. Chapter 5-3: A Crag in the Dark The heroes make it underground and start to find out what the Floro Sapiens have been doing to the Cragnons. It's been hinted that the Floro Sapiens are somehow controlling the Cragnons by planting sprouts called Floro Sprouts on their heads. The heroes make their way underground to find the source of this. Chapter 5-4: The Menace of King Croacus The heroes make it deep through Floro Caverns where everything becomes clear. It turns out that the Floro Sapiens have been taking the Cragnons to the Processing Center where the Floro Caverns have kept the Cragnons locked up until it is time for them to work. After the heroes defeat King Croacus IV, the shocking truth to why the Floro Caverns have been kidnapping the Cragnons is revealed. It turns out that the Cragnons have been polluting the waters by tossing garbage into it and this drove the Floro Sapiens and King Croacus mad. Flint Cragley overhears this and promises to the Floro Sapiens that he will get the Cragnons to stop polluting. The Floro Sapiens are pleased by this and they hand over the Pure Heart to the heroes knowing that they were strong enough to beat King Croacus. Trivia *The Floro Sapiens are the only enemies featured in every section of Chapter 5. de:Florosapiens es:Floro sapien it:Floro Sapiens Category:Species Category:Characters in Super Paper Mario Category:Plants Category:Enemies in Super Paper Mario